20 Couples, 20 Songs, 20 Drabbles
by Cissaflake
Summary: 20 Drabbles, 20 Couples (may vary) I wanted to challenge myself, to do song based 100 word drabbles, and even about couples i don't ship! so here we are!
1. Ch1 - I Won't Give UP - LJ

**A/N: gosh seven chapters for Secrets & Lies, and now some drabbles! I seem to really like writing tonight.**

**Okay, so i wanted to challenge myself, and see if i can some up a couple with a song, and a drabble. These will be Drabbles and they will be between 90 - 110 words. So thats 10 either way.**

**If anyone has any idea's for a song to go with a certian couple then just tell me (either erview or PM me) and i will try to do it. I am trying to do an assortment of couples, so ones i don't ship aswell. (I don't ship this first couple together!)**

**Anyway, please enjoy ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 1 – I Won't Give Up – L/J

Lily / James – I won't give up (Jason Miraz) – _I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up._

Once again, Lily turned me down. I don't really know why she wont just go out with me, I mean, what's not to like about me? Okay, maybe it's because I hex her friend, but he's always asking for it.

I won't give up on her, she will be my wife and we will have three children, two girls and a boy. We will live in a little cottage somewhere and we will live happily ever after, with a cat, that we will have to hide, every time Pads comes over.

I can't give up on her.

I won't give up on her.

* * *

**A/N: So, hopefully you liked it and i will be able to get the next drabble up tonight,**

**-Lissa XD**


	2. Ch2 - Red - LS

**A/N: the title is also still in the works, so any ideas please tell me!**

**;-)**

* * *

Chapter 2 – Red L/S

Lily / Severus – Red (Taylor Swift) – _Loosing him was blue like I'd never known, missing him was dark grey all alone, forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met, but loving him was red._

Lily sat by herself, in her dormitory and cried. It wasn't often that she cried, mainly because of her sister, but never had he ever made her cry. Never.

And here she was crying over him. She couldn't believe it. He called her a Mudblood, she thought he was different, but he was just as bad as the rest of them. He had been her best friend for years, but now? Not so much.

She knew that he would beg for forgiveness, but she wouldn't forgive him. She'd made excuses for him for years, she couldn't pretend anymore.

She knew that he loved her, she loved him too. In her own special way.


	3. Ch3 - Everything Has Changed - DH

**Oh btw I don't own Harry Potter - yeah I know, shocker!**

**okay so drabble 3 please help me with a title, and if you have any ideas please tell me.**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Everything Has Changed D/H

Draco / Harry – Everything has changed (Taylor Swift & Ed Sheeran) – _All I know this morning when I woke, I know something now, know something now I didn't before, and all I've seen since eighteen hours ago, is green eyes and freckles and your smile, in the back of my mind making feel like, I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now._

Draco felt strange. All he'd thought about since yesterday was Potter. Harry's eyes, and how they lit up. His freckles that became clearer in the sun. And his smile, they way that his smile always reached his eyes, and you could tell that it was genuine.

'Potter,' Draco called, Harry turned around and stared at him. 'Good luck.' It was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw.

'Um, thanks, I think.' Harry said. Draco smiled and Harry smiled back.

Draco watched Harry hurry down to the Quidditch pitch, he wondered...

He wanted to know Harry better. And when Harry returned his smile,

He knew, that everything had changed.


	4. Ch4 - Back To December - RH

**A/N: lets just pretend Ron leaves them in December shall we? Okay.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Back to December R/H

Hermione / Ron – Back to December (Taylor Swift) – _These days I haven't been sleeping, staying up, playing back myself leaving. When your birthday passed and I didn't call. And I think about summer, all the beautiful times, I watched you laughing from the passenger side. I realised I loved you in the fall._

_And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind, you gave me all your love and all I gave you was 'Goodbye'_

Dear Hermione,

How can I begin to tell you how sorry I am?

I wanted to come back as soon as I left, but I couldn't find you.

When I think about summer, and all the beautiful times, I can't help but smile.

I realised that I care about you, a lot, a long time ago. But I've never told you.

When December came, and it got dark and cold, I was wearing the necklace more.

It affects me worse than you and Harry, and I felt scared that something bad, might happen to you.

You looked after me while I was splinched, you took care of me Hermione, and all I did was leave.

I'm so, so sorry,

Ron


	5. Ch5 - Alive - HH

**A/N: Drabble 5! I bought a Taylor Swift's CD Red yesterday so there might be a few Taylor Swift Drabbles to come... But, this isn't by Taylor Swift...**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Alive H/H

Harry / Hermione - Alive (Empire of the Sun)_ - Loving every minute 'cause you make me feel so alive, alive  
Loving every minute 'cause you make me feel so alive, alive  
Alive, alive_

It was their seventh year, but Harry and Hermione were not at Hogwarts. Ron had abandoned them, but Hermione had stayed. Harry knew that Hermione would have wanted to go back to Hogwarts for their last year, but as she had said 'We're in this together' so here she was, alongside Harry. Together, hunting Horcruxes, together, saving the world. After everything that they had been through, in the past seven years, From, getting the Philosophers Stone, to setting up the DA, and now this. Harry knew that Hermione was the only one for him. She made him feel, alive.

* * *

**A/N: I had just watched the POA movie, and then i was listening to this on the radio, and I was thinking about when they are running around trying to save Sirius and i thought that this fit perfectly for them **

**Any suggestions for songs and couples, or situations are welcome :)**

**Please review**

**-Lissa XD**


End file.
